True Kung Fu Master
by NightmareJD
Summary: Some people say that you need friends around you and life would be more easy and full of surprises but for me it wasn't like that after my family banished me from the house I was left all alone, only the shattered moon and the warm sun where my only friends who stood by and watched me training hard so after years of training I become a true warrior a true Kung Fu Master...
1. Chapter 1

Arc family was the most respected one in Remnant know in history that they helped on the war and in a bright full day the first boy of the Arc family has been born everyone in the family was joy full but time has passed and the young boy was put to a small test unlocking his semblance everyone was curious what kind of semblance he will poses. Joseph Arc the father and leader of the Arc family was the most ready to see what his son would become and he tried to unlock his son aura, Aura Arc the mother of Jaune Arc was the most protective being in the whole Remnant, a little bit of curiosity was still entitled in her what kind of semblance would his son posses.

Joseph : Aura I know that Jaune is still to young to unlock his aura and find out his semblance all of his sisters got it unlocked at age 10 to 12 but all of them are grown up.

Aura : I know dear but I don't want my baby boy to get his aura unlocked so early, what if he gets hurt you know I can't bear to see him wounded

Joseph : And do you prefer to get Jaune killed by the Grimm?...Hahhh...I know that it is to hard for you to let him out from your grasp but give the little boy a chance to prove himself

Aura : Alright dear...Opens his aura

Joseph : Jaune can you please come down stairs for a second...

Upon hearing his name Jaune came down running to his father

Jaune : Yes father

Joseph : Jaune I will try to unlock your aur...[exploding sounds]...What is happening outside?

His father knew what was happening outside the house he stood up and took his shield while his mother was doing the same gearing up readying herself for the fight that was coming

Joseph : Jaune do you remember the survival training that I taught you?

The young boy nodes knowing what is happening : Yes father...

Joseph : Good now take your backpack fill it with supplies and gear to make your survival more easy, and hide in the woods so that me and your mother can find you later son...

Jaune : Yes father but what about you and Mother ?

Aura : Don't worry Jaune me and your father will be fine we promise that we will find you no matter what...

Jaune started crying showing them that he didn't want to leave them all alone but he knew that he would be in they're way if he stood there trying to help his parents. The young boy listened to his parents and ran in the forest not locking back his small legs took him in the middle of nowhere in the dark mist he was all alone by himself, the trough that the grimm infested the forest gave him the creeps then suddenly a powerful howl was heard coming from afar trying to stay calm and run but he was blind like a bat, the fog was to thick for him to see and finally he found a suspended bridge on a mountain ridge, he knew that if he stood there he would die the only way for him to survive was to cross the bridge, the planks where old and he needed to steep carefully or he would fall to his death, locking behind him he saw a Goliath trying to catch him and kill him without any hesitation Jaune run on the bridge like his life was depending on him, but the Goliath was to heavy for the bridge to sustain both of them Jaune managed to reach at the end of the bridge he took out his knife and cut down the ties that was holding the bridge his only way for him to get back at his parents and sisters home but he knew that if he would let the bridge many more other grimm will come to hunt him, he cut the ropes that where holding the bridge making the Goliath fall to his death.

Jaune : Now I just need to look around and see if I can find some fresh water

Jaune started to look around and found a huge wooden door being hugged by large stone walls and there was a stone tablet being hold by a turtle lion made of stone "Your mind is like this water. When it is agitated, it becomes difficult to see. But if you allow it to settle, the answer becomes clear." Jaune didn't know that it meant but for one good reason he knew that first he needed to calm down and think before taking any actions so he stood in front of the large door and put his right hand on it tacking a deep breath trying to calm himself to his surprise the location where his had was placed started to shine bright and the mark of the dragon and tiger forming the yin and yang appeared making the door opening himself for him it was a new experience he got inside and started to look around and he found a small cascade who it was at the peak of the mountain he knew that the water was fresh and grabbed from his backpack a empty bottle filling it with fresh water filling his gut with the fresh water his stomach started to grumble slowly the huger was making his way to the gut and at the peak of the mountain he saw a Peach Three but there was a small problem there was't any way to get up there so an idea got trough his mind he wanted to climb trough the waterfall but the young boy didn't realize that the currents where to powerful for him and each time he tried to climb he fell down in the water slowly getting frustrated and hungry Jaune sit down and started to think.

Jaune : How can I get up there without falling down in the water hmmmm...?

Then he remembered the stone tablet that helped him open the door "Your mind is like this water. When it is agitated, it becomes difficult to see. But if you allow it to settle, the answer becomes clear." He then got up and went underneath the cascade letting the water fall down on him slowly he turned around and facing the stones he slowly climbed the mountain not felling the water pressure or trying to pull him down not much longer he felt that the climbing was not so hard as he expected and in time he reached at the top of the mountain where the Peach Tree was waiting for him with succulent fruits waiting to be tasted by him he got one peach from the ground and took a bite from it he never tasted something so good and sweet at the same time after he ate a few peaches his stomach was full and wanted to head down and start searching for a shelter, he looks around the tree and found a path that was leading him down form the peach tree, he started to follow the path upon his way he stubbed and his gaze meet an old man who was barely walking towards the Peach Tree the old man looked at the young boy.

Old Man : Young child, do you mind helping an old man like with some food and water for I didn't eat or drink in a long time?

Without a hesitation Jaune got down and helped the old man find a place where to sit and put down his backpack open it and tacking out some peaches he took out from his backpack a small pocket knife and cut down slices of peach making more easier for the old man to eat.

Jaune : Sir can you please wait for me like a bit I need to go back up and fill this bottle with water for you to drink.

Old Man : Sure thing young boy, I will wait for you right here.

A few minutes passed by and Jaune returned with a bottle filled with fresh water and a few more peaches in his hands : Sorry for taking so long sir but I trough that you still would be hungry and I brought as well a few more peaches for you.

Old man : Ahhhhh thank you young man for helping me but I don't have anything to give to you for helping me...

Jaune : There is no need for anything Old Man it was a pleasure for me to help you and why should I take something from you when the nature gave it to us free why not sharing it together, it is always a pleasure for me to help someone that to leave them at bay, and besides the food tastes better if you share it with someone.[Jaune gave the old man a large smile like he found something very precious to him]

The old man was shocked when he heard what the young child said to him and he never did expect so much compassion and pure heart from such a young child for him seeing such a pure soul and such a large smile on the child a tear fell down on his cheek.

Old man : I have finally found you...

Jaune : You found me? [he was a bit confused]

Old man : For years people tried to get here trying to master the arts of Kung Fu but all of them had a tainted soul, some wanting to bring destruction, some of them wanting to dominate everything in they're path, some of them wanting to take all the power and make everyone suffer, but you young boy have such a pure soul even Oum himself would be surprised to see such a pure soul at your age.

Jaune : What do you mean by that Old Man?

Old Man : What is your name young one?

Jaune : Jaune Arc is my name.

Old Man : My name is Ragus and I am the last Kung Fu master on this world, would you like to become a hero young Jaune?

Jaune : I want to become a hero like my ancestors but my village was attacked by Grimm and my family remained there to defend the village, they told me to run and find a safe place to stay until they will come and look for me they wanted to unlock my aura but the grimm attack can you help me become strong until they come after me Old man?

Ragus : Jaune do you really want to become strong?

Jaune : Yes sir I will do everything that it takes...

Ragus : Jaune I don't think that your family will find you soon enough...

Jaune : Why is that Old Man Ragus?

Ragus : Jaune I saw everything and what happened and I saw when you cut down the bridge to save yourself.

Jaune : Sorry for that...

Ragus : Hahahahahaha...Don't need to worry about that Jaune but this isn't an island.

Jaune : What do you mean ?

Ragus : The rope that you cut down was holding the Lion Turtle from not going anywhere when you cut down the rope you released him and right how we are moving in the middle of the ocean.

Jaune : NO WAY! [he was shocked and amazed at the same time]

Ragus : Jump on my back Jaune I will show you

Jaune jumped on his back and the old man started sprinting towards the end of the cliff tacking a large leap jumping up in to the sky Jaune was to scared to look.

Ragus : Jaune open your eyes and look don't worry I have you on my back and nothing will happen to you.

Jaune listened to the old man and opened his eyes and saw the beauty of the sky and ocean at the same time he was speechless then Ragus slowly landed down on the ground.

Ragus : So Jaune what do you say? Wanna become a true Kung Fu Master?

Jaune : YES! But what about my aura Old Man Ragus?

Ragus : BUAHAHAHAHAHA...you won't need that Jaune because I will be your master from tomorrow we shall start training.

17 Years had passed since the attack on the Village Jaune become a True Kung Fu Master he was meditating under the Peach Tree where he first eat there when he arrived at the temple he knew that this was the day that he will go and start his journey Jaune stooped his meditation and his master looked at him.

Ragus : Jaune have you finished your training

Jaune : Yes Grandpa

Ragus : Come here and give me a hug you little hahahaha... you always make me fell old hahahah

Jaune : You know that you are gramps.

Jaune gave the old man a hug knowing that he soon will leave and he will not see him for a long time the old man reached with his hand and took a case out and gave it to Jaune.

Jaune : What is this gramps?

Ragus : Happy birthday Jaune, this is my gift from me to you.

Jaune : What is inside Gramps ?

Ragus : Open it and take a look at it I know that you will like it.

Jaune opens the box and finds there a pair of feet and hands gauntlets with 6 different stones on each item his hand gauntlets where reaching from his knuckles to his shoulders and the feet gauntlets from his heels up to his knees.

Jaune : I can't believe it are those?

Ragus : Yes Jaune your very own weapon I even took my personal time to perfect-it they are unbreakable each one of them with 6 sockets where you can mount gems I already took the time and mount gems on your hands but on your feet I will let you make the choose because I can't never make every chose of you and trust me they will do quite the damage.

Jaune : Thank you Master...I am speaceless

Ragus : You don't have to because even I couldn't master both the Flying Kick and Dragon Fist at the same tine as you did I am very proud to call you my student and grandchild at the same time.

Jaune : Thank you Grandpa Ragus I will never forget you[he hugged the master]

Ragus gave Jaune another gift some traveling clothes and his training and fighting clothes : Those are my last gift to you Jaune and prepare yourself because a long journey awaits for you young boy.

Jaune : Yes Gramps I am ready...

Ragus : You finished your meditation and you are ready to make the dragon pulse and travel your way to Beacon Academy.

Jaune : Yes I am ready

Ragus : Good now before you leave Jaune know this you can always come back and here take this bell with you and in case of emergency death use it and I will come to aid you in battle.

Jaune : Yes Master we shall meet again in the near future Master Ragus.

Ragus : Yes Jaune we shall.

Jaune got out from the temple he stood in the middle of the training ground closing his eyes and slowly concentrating his chi, his body started to get lighter and he jumped in to the sky making his way to Beacon Academy.

Tow days before the initiation at beacon Jaune landed in the middle of the school grounds for the first time in his years he saw so many people at the same age as him he was a little bit surprised but he had a journey that he needed to go trough slowly making his way to the halls he heard an explosion, he looked around and saw tow girls one in red who was on the ground and the other one was in white yelling at the red girl Jaune could not bear to stay and watch and he intervened.

Jaune : Is there a problem ?

Weiss : She could had killed us all if she didn't...

Jaune : She didn't what sneezed, or people are not allowed to sneeze near you because you carry with you dangerous dust that could kill everyone and even destroy the academy, I think that you are at fault here for not sealing it properly yourself.

Weiss : Ugh...How dare you, do you know who I am?

Jaune : I don't know and I wont care who are you, because if a person is in need of help you need to help them not waiting for them to apologies for sneezing.[he turned his back to Weiss and lend a hand to Ruby helping her to get up]

Weiss : Don't you dare ignore me or...[he cut her in the middle of the conversation]

Jaune : Or what are you going to teach me something ? But I must warn you that if you even try to reach to your weapon I will make sure that the scar or your pretty face won't be the only one that everyone will see.

Weiss felt like she was willing to test him but something in her gut told her that if she messes with him she will regret later on in the future : Hmph...I will let you go this time but next time I wont be so mercifull.

Jaune : Need a hand ?

He extended his hand to help Ruby and she took it : My name is Jaune may I ask for yours, if you don't mind?

Ruby was taken aback upon hearing what the blond boy told her : Ruby Rose is my name Jaune and thank you for helping me earlier.

Jaune : It is no problem Ruby It is nice to meet new faces from time to time.

Ruby : Yeah oh I almost forgot to ask wanna be friends Jaune.

Jaune looked at her and a small smile formed on his lips agreeing to the small girl proposition, they started walking and slowly the air started to get awkward between them and Ruby pulled a quick one.

Ruby : This is my weapon a high compact sniper Cresent Rose this is my little baby. Can you show me yours please...?

Jaune : In the future yes but not now. Why do you wanna see my weapon so much don't you have Crescent Rose?

Ruby : Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose. I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people... but better...

Jaune : Aha I understand but not now, but in the near future you will see how I use my weapon alright?

Ruby : Ok promise?[taking out her best weapon the pouts dog eyes]

jaune : Alright, alright Ruby I promise.

Ruby : So Jaune do you know where are we going?

Jaune : Yeah I am going to meditate and train because I don't want to stay and hear the headmaster speak you can find me in the training room, what about you ?

Ruby : Well I am gonna search for my sister.

Jaune : Alright then our paths shall meet again Ruby.

Jaune didn't want to hear the headmaster speak he asked a few students where he can find the training room, short after asking for directions he found the training room a hologram appeared in front of him with the training difficulty, Jaune didn't know how strong he was and he chose the rising level type of training[each victory there is going to be a harder robot to fight] Jaune chose the training session of 1-100 the hardest training course.

Jaune : Alright lets do this...KAHHHH[punching the robot solider in the face destroying immediately]

Tow hours passed since Jaune started fighting the robots but for him the time that passed did not mattered at all and he knew that he was watched by someone but he made look that he didn't know that he was watched from the shadows so he continued training himself. Ozpin was watching Jaune going trough each level with ease he was rarely impressed, Glynda came next to Ozpin.

Glynda : Headmaster what is that student doing out there?

Ozpin : Training and a matter of fact he is not yet a student of the academy.

Glynda : What do you mean Ozpin?

Ozpin : Glynda tomorrow is the initiation and this young man didn't even bother to come and hear my speech but instead he wanted to train so he came her, and the bigger surprise is that he doesn't have his aura unloked, and for the past 2 hours he was fighting bare handed the robots in the training room.

Glynda : What how can you let him inside the training room he might be killed and he is fighting them without aura is he mad or something?

Ozpin : I don't know but right now the level 100 is starting to begin lets watch carefully and if something happens to him we can interfere.

Glynda and Ozpin sat by and watched Jaune fighting the last robot it was a large type of grimm Goliath rank S++ facing 10 of them at once.

Glynda : I trough that the lvl 100 stage where a few death stalkers Ozpin.

Ozpin : Yeah I know but he defeated them fast I really want to see how far can he go.

Glynda : Are you mad or something only one Goliath we need you need at least 7 good huntsman and huntresses to defeat one and you are punting him all alone against 10 all alone by himself, I need to stop this madness .

Ozpin : Glynda if you interfere there will be a lot of consequences because the boy might mistake you as an enemy and might kill you by accident.

Glynda : How can you be so sure that he will survive?

Ozpin : I have faith in him.

Jaune locked at the monsters taking his stance reading himself for the battle one Goliath jumped trying to strike Jaune but he spines around kicking the robot with his leg, 2 more behind the Goliath that jumped tried to get near Jaune to strike him pun his feet landed making him prepare for another strike, bending his knees he strikes one Goliath with a left hook to the head and the other one with his right fist making contact making both of them falling down and exploding the remaining 7 of them locked at Jaune trying to analyse a way for them to hit him Glynda was shocked when she saw that the young boy took three Goliath class S++ in an instant she was speechless she never saw such skill on such a young teenager who barely reached the age of 18 but he made look easy although she knew that type of monster would take 7 trained hunters to kill only one of them but he took 3 in a split of second.

Jaune : HAH...3 Down 7 more to go I fell like my muscle finally warmed up...COME AT ME ALL AT ONCE...SEREIRAHHHH!

All of the remaining 7 Goliath run towards Jaune, but he was calm closing his eyes concentrating for him the time felt slowing down rising his hand above his chest and the other one below the chest reading himself for the next strike bending his knees in a split of second he opened his eyes and rises his right leg up in the air making a perfect split then he struck the ground with so much force making a ring of fire around him and pulling the Goliath's inside the ring but they didn't expect upon entering in the ring the ground could not be felt under they're feet they where in the air then Jaune took the opportunity striking them in they're vital spots all of 6 of them killed and the last one hit the ground making haste the robot got up on his feet and not saw Jaune locking down he saw Jaune crouched and struck the robot on the chin rising him above the ground then Jaune Jumped and started kicking the robot with his feet and fists grabbing the robot by the left hand ripping it then he felt the gravitation pulling them down he took the opportunity and grabbed the Goliath by the chest rotating and making it hit the ground really hard Jaune on top of him started bashing the Goliath's face with his fist then going to the right hand Jaune broke it to pieces finishing his training.

Jaune got up from the robot and heard footsteps coming towards him : Have you had fun seeing me fighting them Headmaster Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch?

Ozpin : Indeed impressive that I can say young man.

Glynda : What where you thinking, you could have get yourself killed by them.

Jaune : As far I can see I am still alive and breathing but thank you for your concern.

Ozpin : What is your name?

Jaune : My name is Jaune Arc.

Glynda : Jaune Arc! [she was really surprised when she heard the name]

Jaune : Yeah why are you so surprised professor?

Ozpin : Jaune after the grimm attacked your hometown your parents managed to defend the town until reinforcement came to aid them but they would not let go of the idea of you missing in the woods and after defeating the grimm a search party was send to find you everyone trough trough that you where dead.

Glynda : And now you finally came back

Jaune : I know that my parents where searching for me but I didn't had any way to get in contact with them.

Glynda : You didn't had any scroll on you?

Jaune : I didn't knew where they had moved if I knew I would send them a scroll attached to a pigeon telling them that I am fine.

Glynda : What in the world would you send them a pigeon when we have technology at our hand's making it easy to get in contact with everyone...

Ozpin : Jaune where were you located after you want missing?

Jaune : Somewhere that I call it my second home.

Glynda : What do you...

Ozpin : It is alright Glynda he dosen't want us to know where he was.

Jaune : Thank you headmaster, please forgive me but I need to take a shower because I am drenched in sweat and I want to clean myself where I can find the showers and where should I sleep.

Ozpin : Glynda please give Jaune a scroll that it can help him guide to the showers and to the hall where the rest of students will be sleeping.

Glynda nodes and gave Jaune a small scroll good enough for guiding him where the showers where and Jaune left leaving behind him the remain's of the robots.

Ozpin : Impressive the next 4 years will be full of surprises.

Jaune finished his shower only wearing his shorts he walked towards the hall where every new students where sleeping on that night there before the initioation he didn't mind the stares that where trow at him especially from the girls seeing such a fine body.[what I mean by fine body is like a full six pack, broad shoulders, a narrow waist, strong legs, and well-developed calves]

Ruby : Jaune here, come here!

Jaune heard Ruby and walked towards her : Hey Ruby how was your day?

Ruby : It was awesome you should had been at the speech tomorrow the initiation will be at the peak but I heard some rumors.

Jaune : What kind of rumors Ruby?

Ruby : That there will be teams formed but that is all that I know maybe we will be on the same team.

Jaune : Maybe yes maybe not we don't know Ruby.

Yang : And who is this handsome man sis?

Ruby : Yang sorry Jaune this girl is my sister and yes I know we don't look alike at all.

Yang : Yang Shao Long nice to meet you, especially you [wink]

Jaune : Jaune Arc it is a pleasure to meet you Yang.

Yang : Say are you single or in a relationship.

Jaune : Hmmm yes I am single but unfortunately I don't have any girlfriend.

Yang : Wanna have one?

Ruby : YANG! STOP IT YOU WILL CREEP HIM OUT.

Jaune : It is alright Ruby let her finish the flirting.

Yang : What did you say?

Jaune : You heard me Yang clearly what I told you. First if I ever get in a relation ship it is whit a girl who dosen't loves me only for my look, and even if I lose one arm or leg even both of them I hope that she will still love me the same she did when my body was whole.

Ruby : Jaune are you alright , sorry if she did upset you she...?

Jaune : Forgive me Ruby for telling her like that what I meant to say it was that every one got a chance to flirt with me or even steal my heart but she needs to prove to me that she has a pure heart.

Yang : Do you think that I don't have a chance wanna pick a fight with me smart ass?

Jaune : Today no Yang but tomorrow after the initiation I will personally wait for your challenge.

Yang : You are on ARC!

Weiss came and entered in the middle of discussion : Ahem here take this.[she gave Ruby a flyer dust of dummies]

Ruby : What is this?

Weiss : Something for you to learn, the Schnee Dust Company will not take any responsibility for any accidents involving in exploding.

Ruby : That was an accident didn't you understand?

Both Ruby and Weiss where arguing.

Yang : What happened to her Jaune do you know something.

Jaune : Your sister sneezed near the Ice Queen and her bags weren't sealed properly and exploded.

Yang : Damn sis I didn't believe you when you told me that you exploded but now I believe you.

Jaune suddenly felt a menacing aura behind him he turned his head and behind him was Blake reading herself to intervene.

Blake : Wow even here you can't keep your mouth shut.

Weiss : And who do you think that you are to speak like that to a heirs?

Blake fury could not be contained any more she almost Jumped at Weiss to strangle her neck but Jaune put his hand on her shoulder calming her a bit down.

Blake : You make farnus work until they die and your mines killed so many of them I bet that you father lost count of them.

Weiss : HOW DARE YOU SPEAK LIKE THAT ABOUT MY FATHER I LET YOU KNOW THAT...

Jaune : Alright alright girls lets calm down everyone is tired and sleepy and if you look around all of you are making a scene and I think that after the initiation you can argue and settle your dispute alright.

Weiss : Hmph...

Blake : He is right all of us are tired

Yang : Yeah you can settle this on another date girls.

Ruby : Thank you Jaune.

Jaune : No problem Ruby, tomorrow we will wake up early I will go to sleep you should do the same.

Ruby : Yawnn...yeah you are right Jaune see you tomorrow good night Jaune.

Jaune : Night Ruby.

Thank you for reading the first chapter of the True Kung Fu master but I require a small Idea coming from the readers I really want to know witch kind of girl will fit better to Jaune one of the main ones from team RWBY , Team NDGO, Team CFVY, Or and type of girl made one just like creating the perfect type of girlfriend for Jaune, Human Or Farnus

Again I really appreciate you for reading my story and Please write in the comments below the creation of a female character girlfriend for Jaune Arc.

Thank you and wait for the second part.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning came sun slowly rising Jaune's eyes open he breathes slowly and checks around Ruby and Yang still sleeping he rose from his sleeping bag and looked around everyone still asleep he saw a small path that could lead him out without waking up anyone, with patience he managed to go through all the hunters. Walking towards outside he felt the cold breeze in the morning hugging his body.

Jaune: Hmmm... this is a perfect morning for meditating.

He stretched his body and started jogging around the academy.

3 Hours later...

Jaune was exiting the shower around his waist was a towel keeping the secret of his pride, he then started to search his locker walking towards it he saw Pyrrha and Weiss talking, Pyrrha was blocking his war to reach to his destination.

Weiss: Yeah Pyrrha both of us will make the perfect team, how do you plan to get going thinking about someone?

Pyrrha: I think I will let the chips fall and see what it will be?

Jaune: Excuse me miss, but will you please let me take my weapon?

Pyrrha: Eeep...I'm sorry...

Weiss: Excuse me but so you know who just you ask to move?

Jaune: Yeah a girl with a beautiful spirit.

Weiss: You do know Purrha Nikos right?

Jaune: Who?

Weiss: The undefeated champ...

Jaune interrupted Weiss: I have no interest in titles or big names...[opened his looker]

Weiss: Look here we might start on the wrong foot but let us do it again, My name is Weiss Schnee and I am the heires of the SDC.

Jaune: Jaune is my name and that will be all if you wanna know more about me be sincere cause I don't like people who force themself to speak to someone they don't like alright?

Pyrrha: Ok we should go to the cliff of the mountain the exam will most begin without us.

Weiss: Right best of luck.

Jaune reached to the cliffside he stood on a springboard slowly trowing each new hunter into emerald forest one by one. Jaune was launched into the forest suddenly he saw a spear coming towards him, he knew that without dogging it might do quite some damage his right palm reached towards his chest and strikes a fist in front of him hitting the air making himself dodge making a little space between them and with his left hand catching it while falling getting near the tree he slowly prepare for the impact his toes making contact with the tree leaves and jumping to another tree flowing the way where the spear would reach the destination.

Jaune: Hehh so this would be the tree where the spear would have got me...

A few minutes pass Jaune took the spear and implanted hard in the ground making sure not to fall and took refuge in the tree waiting for the owner.

20 minutes pass and Pyrrha uses her semblance to lead her to the spear but something felt not right the spear wouldn't budge like something was holding it, she reaches to the spear and sees it impaled into the ground.

Pyrrha: Ah I thought that I might catch him.

Jaune: You could have asked me nicely not trying to spare me, miss.

Pyrrha: NO!...no no nonono...you got it all wrong I thought that you might fall to your death.

Jaune: And why would you care about me, miss...?

Pyrrha: I thought that you might need some help...

Jaune: Thank you for your concern miss or should I call you a partner?

Pyrrha: Right!

They wander in the forest and they see a cave with some paints in it, entering the cave a dark and cold aura Jaune felt.

Jaune: Pyrrha there might be a grim down in the cave.

Pyrrha: Nonsense Jaune many of the pictures are ancient.

Jaune: Pyrrha shoots a bullet towards the middle cave and starts running.

She didn't hesitate a single moment and shoot, the bullet hit something deep in the cave and for a few seconds there was silence but then suddenly a huge screeching growl was heard from the bottom of the cave and a tremor started, Jaune knew that something was coming towards them he took Pyrrha on his shoulder started running.

In the meantime, Jaune and Pyrrha managed to lose the Grimm and meet with Yang and the others.

Jaune: Finally nice to meet someone who I know.

Pyrrha: Jaune can you please let me down?

Jaune: Oh sorry I forgot...

Pyrrha: No problem...[BTW I would not mind you carrying me to our room all alone=iner troughts=]

Blake: Do you hear someone screaming?

Yang: What do you mean Blake nobody is screaming?

Jaune: Yang what your partner is trying to say is that your sister and her partner are riding a deathstalker, and I think that Ruby is falling.

Yang: RUBY!

Jaune sprints and jumps catching the girl holding her under his armpit like a sack of potatoes he reaches the ground and slowly puts Ruby down.

Jaune: Are you alright Ruby?

Ruby: Yeah but what about Weiss.

Jaune: What about her?

Ruby: She is still hanging on the Grimm's feather

Jaune: And she is falling, leave this to me, Rubes.

Jaune takes a strange stance slowly knees bending arms and elbows reaching to his chest inhaling a good amount of air gently crouching putting a large amount of power in his legs and jumped cracking the ground while in the air but the jump alone wasn't enough so he kicked the air below him, getting more closer to the girl that was falling to the doom catching her she was surprised when she saw someone up so high in the sky while holding her bridal style. Jaune spun around and kicked again the air below him making way down to the ground where everyone was watching him amazed at such feat.

Jaune landed marking the ground with another Krack: Everyone gets here near her and check for some wounds I have a small business to deal with the overweight scorpion and big bird.

Yang: Yeah I can give you a helping hand lover boy.

Jaune: Yang you are the only one I can trust to make sure that Ruby and her partner are not wounded, please.

Jaune walked a few steps away from them and he got his hands together and slowly waving them around gathering the chi he needed for his next punch his left leg in front of him while his left leg behind him creating a powerfull stance that made sure he won't fall so easily his right palm near to his check while his left-hand turning into a fist close to his abdomen, he was ready of the monster to come. Everyone could feel the tremor coming closer to them they knew something bad was coming.

The DeathStalker was running towards Jaune trying to stomp on his body but what it felt in a split of second Jaune's right palm formed into a fist and strikes the gigantic scorpion right in the face making it stop, and the monster's head started to get destroyed from the location Jaune's fist strikes a hole was being made making its way to the heart and the Grimm died leaving the black dust on the ground.

He turned around and saw that his partner and the rest of the group managed to pin the Nevermore's tail with Ice, the girls prepared to slingshot Ruby to the monsters neck but Jaune has focused his sight and locking closer at it Jaune saw that the monster might have a chance to swallow Ruby whole and him won't risk that chance he looked around and saw feathers from the monster that launched at them. He plucked them from the ground and with such force, he threw each one of them hitting the Neveromre's wings legs chest and finally his head killing the beast.

All of them chose their relics and they slowly reached the way back to Beacon asking multiple questions about Jaune.

Ruby: Wow Jaune that was so amazing how did you manage to defeat the Grimm in such a short time tell me the secret...

Yang: Yeah, how what kind of secrets are you holding down their lover boy.

Blake: Ughh Yang that is not the way to ask someone, please forgive my partner.

Jaune: You guys will find out sooner or later let us check what teams will be formed ?.

LATER WHER THE TEAMS WHERE FORMED.

Ozpin: And team Juniper is formed congratulation young man I knew that you had it in you.

Jaune: Alright guys chose you beds

Nora jumps on the second bed surely but easy Ren was first, Nora second Pyrrha third and Jaune last near the window.

Ren: Do you mind explaining to us how did you managed to defeat the Grimm with such ease if you don't mind?

Jaune: Not at all Ren besides we are a team so all of us can know better of each other.

Nora: Right so we start first me and ren are childhood friends and both of us grew together but not together, together if you know what I mean.

Pyrrha: Ohhh how nice of both of you so everyone knows about me so there is no need for me to tell you.

Nora: RIGHT! YOU ARE PYR...

Ren sees the sadness in Pyrrhas eyes and puts his hand around Nora's mouth shutting her up.

Jaune: Please do continue Pyrrha I don't know what brings bright you this sadness and I want to know you better.

A small spark of joy came in Pyrrha's heart, she told Jaune about her history and her fights Jaune was impressed by the feats that Pyrrha did at her age.

Pyrrha: So what can you tell us about yourself Jaune:

Jaune: I can tell the story that I was raised by my grandpa from such a young age and here I am.

Ren: Jaune is something bothering you?

Pyrrha: Jaune are you alright?

Jaune: Well at the begging of my young age it wasn't such a nice childhood but the past is traumatic maybe I will tell you my whole story when I finally see my family if it doesn't bother you guys?

Ren: It is alright if you had such a traumatic past may in time you will tell us everything.

Jaune: I'm a promising guy thank you but if you don't mind I wanna take a shower.

Ren: Wait for me Jaune I wanna come to take one as well.

Jaune: Right on brother

They finish the showers and got back to the rooms while Pyrrha and Nora wherein they're pajamas both girls saw the boys in shape for easy measures eye candy for Nora and desperately Pyrrha a small nosebleed drip from Pyrrhas nose and a small drool from Nora's mouth.

Jaune locking at them a bit surprised he asked them: Are you girls alright?

Both of them shook they're heads and nodded.

Jaune: Alright them yeawnnn... See you guys tomorrow we have classes early morning.

He got inside the bed and covered himself with only his shorts on leaving the rest of the body free only the covers where so lucky to hug such a fine body for the first time Pyrrha was jealous because the bed will keep warm such a fine body especial that body belonged to Jaune, she took the covers and put them around her hiding her blush from Jaune.

The next day Jaune woke up early took his training clothes and started jogging around the campus for a few hours that was only his warmup then the remaining one hour and a half was training ground missions to triple SSS rank breaking a sweat and looking at the clock he saw that there were only 30 minutes left until the school begins enough time for him to take a shower and get the breakfast, he took the shower and entered in the room waking up everyone else for the breakfast.

Jaune: Goodmorning guys how did you sleep?

Ren and Nora just watched their faces and the Pyrrha was still snoozing and Jaune decides to wake her up Jaune got closer to her forehead slowly making his way to her ear.

Jaune: Pyrrha wakes her up by whispering slowly to her forehead.

Pyrrha: Five more minutes please mmm.

Jaune: If you keep sulking up more I will give you a wake-up kiss.

Pyrrha: Got up in an instant eye's wide open shocked of what she heard what Jaune told her she stared at him.

Jaune: Pfff Pyrrha come on its time to start school.

Rest of the day goes by and every class was a boring show until the lunch break team RWBY and JNPR was staying at the table eating peacefully a small yelp of help was heard from the other side of the canteen a rabbit girl ears where being pulled by a thug and everyone knew that the tough team CRDL leader bulling the innocent people.

Team RWBY and JNPR was the damage that is being done and Jaune didn't want to waste any more time he stood up and got in front of Cardin.

Cardin: Loock see told you that they where real guys.

Velvet: Auchhh...sniff...Please stop you are hurting me...sniff...Please...ahhh...

Cardin: Shut up you freak how about we cut them to make you lock more like a human than a freak.

Jaune grabs a hold of Cardin's hand grasping tightly: I think this is enough or you prefer to never swing your weapon with your hand how do you say this Winchester?

Moments before Cardin could respond to Jaune's question he only felt pain to his chest and his nose was bleeding.

Cardin: Argh...Pick me up you fools what the fuck happened? Why do I feel pain everywhere?

Jaune: Don't you worry I made sure to knock them up while beating your trash...

Cardin gets up and sees the rest of his team laying on the ground fainted he was shocked he takes his mace up and runs toward Jaune and Velvet intending to strike them down but he was stopped by Glynda's semblance.

Glynda: What is the meaning of this mess, who is responsible for this?

Jaune: It was Team CRDL they where harming the innocent bunny and I interviewed to stop them if there is any punishment I will gladly take it.

Velvet: Yes it is true miss he only helped and it is my fault as well and if he takes any punishment please punish me as well.

Glynda: I see then if he didn't start the fight and only helped you then I can give you an excuse. But not for Team CRDL there will be detention for them and make sure Mister Cardin it won't be an easy punishment.

The last class of the day was with Glynda and everyone knew there will be a lot of fights.

Glynda: Alright next fight is ready is there anybody who wants to fight?

She looks around and sees Jaune's hand risen.

Jaune: If I may Miss Goodwitch but can I please challenge someone?

Glynda: I may not see a problem in that decision of your Jaune.

Jaune: I would like to fight 2 teams if that is alright mam?

Glynda: Ohh is that so Mr. Jaune and who might you like to fight Jaune?

Jaune: I would like to test I mean fight Team CRDL and Team RWBY if that is alright?

Glynda: This is absurd why do you think that I will let you fight both teams at the same time.

Ozpin appears at the entrance of the arena: I don't see why not Glynda, or Mr. Jaune is that truly your intention.

Jaune: Well to be truthful Ozpin Sir I wanted the rest of team NPR to fight me as well but I trough that I would sound more like a greedy person.

Ozpin: Not at all but only if the rest of the Teams RWBY, CRDL and NPR will fight you at the same time what do you think?

Jaune: It won't be any problem, sir.

Glynda: Alright them Team's RWBY, CRDL, and NPR will go and change into your battle gears you have 10 minutes.

Jaune got to his locker and tock his hands and feet gauntlets he arrived at the arena with his samurai style ghy he took a meditation pose waiting for the other teams to return 15 minutes later everyone came into the arena and they saw Jaune on his feet with his eye's closed waiting for Glynda announcement.

Glynda: Jaune on the left side are you ready?

Jaune: Whenever you want Miss.

Glynda: One the right side teams RWBY, CRDL, and NPR are you ready.

Everyone nodded.

Glynda: Begin the match.

Jaune taking a big breath and closed his fists taking the position of to his chest and tilting his body ready to take a big leap forward them slowly breathing the air inside his lungs.

Jaune: KAH...COME!

Team RWBY and NPR where a bit skeptical about Jaune but CRDL didn't want to waste more time and the leader told his goond to atack Jaune they listened and started to fire with they're guns but when they puinted torwards Jaune he was missing shuddenly a huge explosion behind Cardin's back his teamates where in the red zone with they're auras everyone was shocked when they saw Jaune In A split of a second he punched really fast them giving way air from they're lungs Cardin was the last one alongside with the remaining teams but Jaune alreadi apeared in front of his eyes he toock his hand up while holding the mace and swinged the blunt object torwards Jaune's head but for him Carding was moving slow Jaune crouched near the ground and Kicked Cradin's chin so hard making him float from the ground from the impact Jaune tock a leap and got behind Cardin's back and punched him in the ribs making a countinues flow of grabling in the air grabing his chestplate with one hand and while falling downJaunemanaged to punch him in the face again and then turning Cardins body around him like a rag doll leaving him only2 hits left he stricked his chest with his knee trowing him really harn on the ground making a kreater around him and with the last hit remaining he landes with his right ankle on Cardin's stomach leaving him in the red aura zone and inconstient making sure that the rest of the teams are his toop priority for the fight.

Everyone where shocked when they saw the speed Jaune took everyone else out it was nearly impossible to see him.

Jaune: Alright the who is next showing a smug face to the remaining team.

Yang didn't waste any moment and jumped right into the fight clenching her fist making way straight to Jaune's face he let the fist to connect to his face at the same momentum turning around his body and face striking yang down on the ground with the back of his fist dealing 20% of Yang's aura, Ruby took out her scythe arming herself with the sniper refile taking shots towards Jaune but to her away he blocked the bullets with his gauntlets. Blake and Weiss looked to each other and nodded thinking this might be the right decision to attack at the same time but Jaune saw it coming and he lifted his leg striking it on the ground making pieces of concrete float around him for a second and striking each piece of ground around him making them projectiles coming at Ruby but Pyrrha and Ren destroyed the pieces of durable concrete coming toRuby while Jaune locked on both sides and up he saw Weiss and Blake on the sides while Nora up on the air with her hammering to strike Jaune, he was a little bit impressed about the teams.

Jaune: Heh...Trying to attack me on multiple sides nicely thought but not enough.

Jaune: Iron Will...

The huge explosion came from the location where he stood holding a position of prayer and his body was showing heat and his muscules hardened, Weiss, Blake and Nora where shocked when they're weapons didn't do any damage to his aura and body.

Jaune: Heh...Not bad but this is not enough for you to do any damage let's finish this quickly.

The girls jumped back making the distance between them and Jaune.

Jaune: I like your stile but you are too weak for me so let us finish this cause I don't want to miss my training sessions.

Jaune stepped away and he put his fists together sucking air into his chest.

Jaune: Flying Kick

He vanished but Ruby could see him he was using the speed to his advantage but the rest of the team didn't see so Jaune strikes each one of the team members hard in the stomach putting them out the last one being Ruby, for him it was really painful putting his friends thought such pain but Jaune didn't know one thing, hitting Ruby hard put Yang on the edge, when she saw her baby sister being knocked up she could not contain her furry anymore and a burst of flame exploded around her, her eye's gotten crimson red.

Yang: YOU ARE DEAD YOU BASTARD!

Jaune: Ohh so I can finally see to your full potential Yang lets see who is the best.

She propelled with her gauntlets towards Jaune.

Jaune: KOY!

Jaune paired the first punch but when Yang saw she became more furious and started to give him rounds of kicks and punches easily enough that Jaune evade them but at the same time he struck back giving more fuel to Yang's fury and rage. Then something happened Jaune felt a strange sensation his instincts were warning him that something around her is gonna explode so he paired Yang's punch coming towards to his chest with his right knee using the momentum of his knee to turn around and kick her with his left leg macking space between them but he while doing that he plucked a bit of her hair by mistake and Yang saw the string of her goldy locks plucked then Jaune realized his mistake but It was too late.

Yang: I WILL KILL YOU BASTARD! He

Knew that the only way to stop her is to let her release all of the steam.

Jaune took a position bending knees and spreading the legs releasing the air that he exhaled.

Jaune: KAHHH, Pilar of the rock SOLID PAIN!

Yang and Jaune were striking they're fists at the same time creating small explosions around the fists each time they were connecting but sadly for Yang's semblances she was slowly starting to fell the pain trough aura as well it was for the first time in her life that she felt pain while battling with someone at the same time but for Jaune, this was like a small traying peace even the Grimm in the training room where a little bit hard that Yang and the others but he knew that this was only the first year and in time they will grow stronger.

Jaune: I think that it is time for me to end this battle.

Jaune grabbed Yang's hand on the last punch and saw Jaune bend turning around hitting her in the stomach with his elbow and giving a few strokes with the palm and the last his he shouted Nail Fist.

The last fist Yang started to laugh at Jaune: Hahahaha... Do you think this will be enough to stop beating you to plump?

Jaune released his stance and exhaled all the air that he loaded in his lungs: Yes the match is already finished.

Yang: What do you mean lover boy I still am in yellow we can...

Suddenly yang's stomach started to fell a strong punch making her get on her knees she raised her head and saw Jaune still waiting for her but again another strike this one making her feel like packing and slowly losing her vision, she barely got on one of her feet and the last punch torn up trough her clothes, the last impact was so strong that in knocked her out of the ring and left her aura in the red zone making Jaune the Winer of this match.

Glynda: This match is over Winner Jaune.

Ozpin: Mr. Jaune if you don't mind after you finish the shower and change into your normal clothes can you please assist me in my office.

Jaune: Alright Sir.

To be Continue


	3. Chapter 3

Hey thank you for your support because of this virus I have more time to work on this story and I am Oficiali making a new story that I bet everyone will like it but I have a few small problems about:

1-Who to pair with Jaune

2- I don't know how to write back to your comments

3- I still didn't activate his aura and still didn't manage to think about a semblance for him

4- I will make a pool of who to match him together with and if I have a good explanation of why it should be together Jaune x [The Girl] I will make a few more chapters about dating and a family together with him making a beautiful happy ending or an even longer story alongside with his children.

I hope that you will help me with the pool of girls and semblance but we shall start firstly the girls.

Blake-0

Yang-0

Weiss-0

Arslan-0

Rese-0

Pyrrha-0

Glynda-0

Winter-0

Amber-0

Cinder-0

Neo-0

Ilia-0

Emerald-0

The girl with the maximum points will become his love and wife in the future chapters and if there is a tie there will be a harem that it will be quite interesting Hehehe...

Enjoy Reading this chapter oh and by the way If you like this kind of chapter I will try to write like this but not then I will go back the way I was writing ANYWAY!

ENJOY!

Jaune came to Ozpin's office and he saw the headmaster waiting for him silently slowly coming inside the office Glynda beside him and more curious about him waiter for Jaune.

Can you take a seat'' without any hesitation Jaune took a seat and was curious about what is going to happen to him?

Jaune if you don't mind me asking where did you learn such techniques minding all you managed to beat tow teams and even yours included but I see hard to understand where did you learn such great technique mind telling me? For a brief of silence, Jaune locked at the headmaster and he got up from his chair.

Sir, I am sorry but I can't do that if I did something wrong I will pack my stuff and leave...Ozpin was speechless and for Glynda in was a rare sight to see Ozpin so silent no matter how hard the encounters where or how bad the situation was he never was silent or either shocked, she regained her compose and saw Jaune gaining way towards the elevator.

On the contrary Jaune, I wish you not to leave but I was curious about who did you learn such a technique. Jaune turned his head back and looked straight into Ozpin's eyes, Sir what is your favorite story?" Ozpin almost spit his coffee upon hearing what the young hunter asked him but he tried to keep a straight face, well I well know a lot of story's but it is a bit hard for me but to think of it, mine is a man with tow souls your's, Mr. Arc?"

Heh smart move headmaster'' Both Glynda and Ozpin where stuned when they heard Jaune spoke in such manner they never expected that especialy Glynda who was furious when she heard Jaune, I recomend that you watch your tone mister'' Jaune smirked when he heard Glynda spoke, Well I might say that there is not a story but I intend to make one'' white energy was sourging around Jaune making the air heavier slowly small bits of cracks around his feet where made slowly becoming even larger, Glynda took out her riding crop pointing torwards Jaune but upon locking at him she could only see something much bigger that her and she knew that she would not stand a chance to win against him, well I will tell you this Ozpin I intend to brig this world back to peace and prosperity and I will destroy the one who made the grimm attack inocent people taking inocent lives, you asked me what my favorite story is right, the Perfect Warrior thus I intend to become one'' his aura bursting even more pover making Glynda faint from felling such imense power, Jaune I admire your way of thinking and I hope that you will make a grea asset to this academy'' Jaune stopt his burst of energy, Is that all Profesor cause I want to go and train I almoust missed my skegule?'' a beat of sweat formed around Ozpins and took another sip from his cup, Ah before you leave Jaune could you please help me escort Glynda I think she fainted'' Jaune got to Glynda and put his palm on her chest his palm shining whit conjuring it with energy Glynda slowly opened her eye's Jaune locked at her and she didn't fell treathend nor did she fell and killing intent she felt peace and calm, not knowing what happened she got up and felt like she spelt for days, never ever she felth so fresh but something inside her heart was a sensation that she never felth in aged a small blush crept around her cheeks, one that she trought that she will never feel at all in her life. I will take my leave now sir'' Jaune left and went straight to the training ground.

While Ozpin was still shocked about what happened he could think about only one thing, maybe we will be able to beat her.

Jaune got back to his room and everyone jumped on him to see if something bad happened to him, Pyrrha was a nerve-wracking even Nora can calm down a bit but she was a way to much to handle. Jaune could only apologize and told to his teammates what Ozpin asked him but he didn't tell them about the incident inside the office, Guy's this is the whole truth and besides I am drenched in sweat I would like to take a shower and go to sleep we can talk more tomorrow.

Everyone agreed they got to sleep the next day Jaune awoke early locking at his scroll and he saw 4:30 in the morning he got up from his bed slowly not to make any sounds to wake his teammates up he got changed and got outside, felling the cold air blowing in his face the wet grass beneath his feet he started jogging around the academy beginning his training 7:15 Jaune came back to his dorm to only see his team still sleeping, well I will wake them up when I finish my shower 7:25 Jaune put his school uniform on him and awoke everyone but Pyrrha was still fighting the sleep. Nora leaned closer to her ear and whispered, Jaune told me that if you don't wake up he will wake you up with a kiss...

In a split of second Pyrrha opened her eyes and shouted REALLY!

on that moment everyone laughs seeing her happy face waiting for the reward but nothing was coming to her, she might like the idea but her felling felt true to her instead she looked around and saw every one of her teammates laughing at the joke that Nora made even Jaune was a little amused by her reaction" Alright alright guys no need to keep wasting time, Pyrrha would you be kind enough to go a change we need to head to the class and firstly to the canteen" Nora slacked a bit when she heard Jaune" Common Fearless Leader a little bit of fun and laughter won't hurt anybody" Ren knew that Jaune was right" Nora if you and Pyrrha get ready, tonight I will take you out to the new pancake store" her eye's light up when she heard Ren saying" Gotcha Ren''

A few minutes later they arrived at the cafeteria and brought their lunches to the table near team RWBY everything was fine until a cry of pain was heard from the corner of the canteen everyone turned their heads and saw the leader Cardin pulling a farnus girl's bunny ears Blake got a little twitch in her eye nobody noticed that unless of a blonde Shaolin who was speechless of what he saw, Weiss locket at the abused bunny girl" How she can not manage to defend herself from them especially that si is a second year, some people today need to step up and stop them'' Jaune didn't waste any moment and got up from the table leaving his tray on the table'' You are right'' Weiss got a little too proud but it was short-lived'' This is why I will stop him'' everyone at the table could feel the tension around Jaune it was so strong that you could cut it with a knife'' Jaune are you alright?'' he didn't respond to Pyrrha and walked straight to Cardin. Sky, Lark, and Dove were laughing at what Cardin was doing to Velvet'' AHH please stop it hurts'' she was crying but was afraid to act'' Well well well, what do we have here?'' Cardin was surprised to hear somebody speak behind him and making him jump not before Jaune caught his hand that was pulling Velvet's ear'' That is not good Cardin this is the way that your mother taught you how to talk to girls?'' Cardin frowned when he heard what Jaune said"Haa do you want a piece to or do you want to give it a try you animal fucker?'' Jaune watched him and a small smile appeared on his lips'' Sure why not might as well try'' Jaune hand slowly reaches towards Velvet's ear out of spite she closed her eye's waiting for the pain to come but nothing the only thing that came towards her was his palm glowing a faded yellow light and he started to pet her head but to her surprise, she didn't feel her bunny ears twitching in pain he was healing her'' Please forgive me for what you are about to hear'' She looked at him suddenly she heard Carding screaming and swearing in pain'' ARGHHH YOU FUCKER YOU BROKE MY HAND ARGHH" Jaune locked at him with pitiful eye's" You where right Cardin this is fun when you do it to somebody else, does anybody else want to try it out?'' Dove and Sky Jumped on the sides with they're weapons in hands trying to harm Jaune but he used Cardin's body like a rag doll and struck both Dove and Sky making sure that his arm made more bonecrushing sounds'' Admiring the fact that you didn't leave you, leader, I will give you this much'' but Cardin trough that Jaune wasn't paying any atention to him and he pulled his mace from the side and swung it torward's his head but Jaune stoped with his left palm, Jaune's eye's where cold and pearcing right trought his sould'' Hmm I must say a sneak atack straight to my head a blod move but a stupid one'' he cleanched his fist and struk Cardind right in the face blood was splutering from his nose alas he made sure that he broke it leaving him on the ground locking at Lark'' You need to take your teamates and leader to the medical wing of corse if you prefer all 4 of you to be taken there by me I would not mind but I can not garante that I might or might not bump into walls cause of the heavy load that I carry what do you say?'' In an instant moment, Lark took Cardin alongside Dove on their shoulders while Sky took his legs making they're way to the medical wing. Velvet watch Jaune and a slight blush crept on he face'' Umm thank you umm...'' he turned his head making eye contact with the girl'' Jaune is my name and no need to thank me, I saw that you had a little truble with them and I wanted to help, hey if you want you can come and sit with us at the table that of corse if you only want?'' she was taken aback she didn't know what to say'' My name is Velved and thank you for the help'' Jaune got together with Velvet at his team and team RWBY table she sit on his right side but the silence at the table was short lived '' That was amazing Jaune how you beat Cardin and his teammates'' everyone noded they're heads agreeing to what Nora said '' I had to do something about what was happening and beside I have 2 things to say to all the people at this table'' everyone locked at him with a question mark in they're minds'' I am very dissapointed at all of you'' everyone was shocked when they heard what the Blond Shaolin espeacely Weiss'' That is propostereus who do you think you are to say that to us?'' that was a grave mystake that she made being late to fell the tension around them Jaune slamed his palm on the table'' ENOUGH!'' everyone become silent around the canteen espeacely the people around his table'' HOW CAN I NOT BE DISSAPOINTED AT ALL OF YOU, you and everyone else in this canteen demonstrated that you are not worth to become a hunter, all of you bring shame to the true hunters who fought and died on the battleground while defending what CORWARDS!'' everyone know what he meant when Jaune said thouse words outloud making sure everyone heard him, Weiss wanted to say something but was a second later when Pyrrha got up slaming her hands on the table making Velvet twich in fear'' How dare you say that...how dare you say that JAUNE!'' Jaune wasn't taken surprised a bit but on the contrary he was getting more mad'' Oh and I supose that the champion has to say something, or how they call you the undefeated champion of mistral'' that was enough for Pyrrha to hear and she grabed Jaune by the collar pulling him closer to her face'' Say that again straight to my face'' Jaune watcher her emerald eye's'' Especialy you Pyrrha I am very dissapointed at you calling yourself a champion while people around you are crying for help, and what do you do stay silent and watch idile not giving any trough how to help them, you and everyone else except Ren who was ready to jump to help me if something had come south'' she was shocked never in her life she felth such shame from hearing the truth espeacely from her crush''Jaune I...'' she was stoped by his hand shoving her away from him" No Pyrrha I made up my mind and we will talk to Ozpin about this and everyone else if none of you are able to protect one inocent soul from then I can't put my trust in your hands'' he go up readdy to leave he turned his back at them slawly making his way to another empty table'' Until I see fit that all of you are worthy to be trusted unthil then I will talk to Ozpin and ask him to put you Pyrrha as a leader but the letter J from the team will be solo, Ren what do you say ?'' Ren took a deep breath and got up from the table as everyone was watching him more shocked desperately Nora who was trembling'' I see fit and right what Jaune said and stood to his words and made the right decision I will be going with him I was a pleasure to know you all'' Nora was hyperventilating not knowing what to do she never knew what to do without Ren short after she saw his childhood friend getting up ready to leave in the moment of panic seeing Ren leaving her side she took out her hammer and jumped towards Jaune trying to strike his head but what she didn't expect was to see her childhood friend who lived together all of her life juping in and palm striking her abdomen with such force pushing her far away from him and Jaune'' Nora I never expected you to do such a thing I trough that you knew me better but it seems that I was wrong'' Ren turned his back to her and walked the same path that Jaune took. A few hours pass and finally Goodwitch's class just begun''Jaune can you please come down to the arena'' she seen a lot of things in her life but never saw everyone so scared of one person'' if there is someone who wants to fight agains him please rise your hand'' she waited for a few seconds until she heard'' I would like to fight agains him'' she turned her head araound and saw Lie Ren who stood up from his seat'' I would like to fight against him profesor'' she knew that something was wrong all of her years of teaching and experience told her that Lie Ren wanted to prove something'' alright then the next match will begin Lie Ren versus Jaune Arc, please go and change in to your combat uniform'' 10 minutes pass Jaune waiting on the left side of the arena while Ren with Storm Flower on the right side'' Mister Arc I advise you to equip your weapons while Mister Lie is waiting for you'' Jaune took a deep breath'' I refuse to bring my weapons it will be an unfair match against him'' Glynda was shocked when she hear what Jaune said never in her life she heard someone speacking so confident and ier so shure on himself'' Then I will not use my weapons as well'' She watched Ren trowing his weapons taking a fighting stance prepearing himself for the battle''Don't blame me Jaune If I go all out on you'' Jaune whit his arms crosed to his chest burst in laughter not expecting Ren to do something like this'' Hahahaha this is what I call true fighter HA MESSATSU!'' Glynda shouted[BEGIN!] Jaune and Ren jumped torwards each other and fists coliding against each other stoping in the middle of the arena'' Heh I see that you where really holding back Ren all this time'' Ren smirked at his leader only to grab his oponent fist pulling Jaune torwards him, Ren used this momentum to his adwance and twisted his body while pulling Jaune giving him a left knee stright to his chest but it was stoped by Jaunes left hand'' Heh I see that you are trying to go for the killshot, sadly for you I am not some easy target'' Jaune clenched his left hitings Ren's knee making him stumble taking this oportunity he jumped back making a bit of distance betwen them '' Pillar of Water'' Ren saw Jaune with blue energi around his body flowing like water he didn't waste any moment and jumped straight at jaune trying to strike him but each move he made it was either dogged or countered back at him Ren could not give him any damage but what was strange it was that Jaune still didnt want to attack him and it pissed him more thus this was one of his mystakes letting fury tacking advantege of your mind was something that he will depply regret but Jumping straight in the air trying to kick Jaune's face he grabed Ren's foot and trew him torwards the wall Ren made use of the momentum to land with his feet on the wall surging his aura around his feet giving him more power to push himself torwards his leader everyone saw the battle bweten the Leader and his teammate'' I never knew that Ren was so powerfull'' Pyrrha was amazed by her teammate and leader showing such skill it made her feel like she stood leagues behind him and her partener, but something caught her eye something that she never expected Nora was shacking and had fear in her eye's'' Nora is everything alright'' she was biting her nail hard '' Ren is the second strongest person in this team Pyrrha and it is my faulth that I made him mad'' she was shocked when she heard what Nora told her something that she didn't expect to hear and see at the same time'' What do you mean Nora he lost countless battles against me and you how can you say that he is the second strongest in the team?'' Nora looked at Pyrrha even team RWBY was listening to their conversation while watching both girls arguing'' Ren lets us win Pyrrha but something triggered him his semblance is to cover his tracks and keep him calm why do you think that he always meditates and when Jaune came I saw in his eye's a spark of joy that I never was in a long time something that I thought that it was lost and faded away'' Pyrrha understood what she meant'' A rival'' Nora nodded her head '' Yes a rival that can go all out against him not fearing the consequences that will happen and this brought a smile to my face but we let him and Jaune down'' everyone even team RWBY got a shocked expression on their faces'' what are you talking about Nora?'' Nora turned her face to watch the match'' you while finding out when the match is over'' Pyrrha turned her head the same direction watching carefully the match. Ren throws a punch but Jaune blocked with his right elbow turning around and kicking Ren in the chest to his surprise his kick was blocked by rens arms crossed around his chest'' Hoh so this is the strength and light speed you've attained by training all those years?'' Ren jumped straight to Jaune trying to give him a right leg kick from the ground to Jaune's face but he blocked with his left forearm again making use of the momentum Ren put his left hand on the ground pushing himself from Jaune's forearm turning himself around trying to kick Jaune on the left side but again he failed thus his attack was blocked by Jaune's knee trying as well to kick him pushing himself from the ground dodging the kick while grabbing some sand from the ground trowing at Jaune's face'' WHY DONT YOU TELL ME!'' Jumping and spining side way kicking Jaune's forearms'' Whatever your reasons where, I don't accept them'' Jaune Jumped back from his attaks tacking a stance meaning that he was finally getting serious, his left fist clenched and hear to his side chest and right hand his palm was open''Fine hunters have ambitions, we can't act on personal feelings'' lowering his palm'' Pilar Of Fire SHAA'' everyone shaw and they could not belive theyre eyes it was like his body was on fire energy flaring like fire only his eye's where shining Ren was shocked to see what was happening but he knew that this might be his last move before the match ends'' Locks like you are geting warmed up Jaune'' without a second through Jaune's right fist goten the color of molten lava the energy around him bursted and he lifted his right leg kicking the ground making a shockwave around him pushing Ren far away from him Ren twisted his body making his feet to hit the wall again trying to jump torwards Jaune and hit him but he was hit by a strong pulse of air pushing him back again further away from him Ren was facing the ground when he raised his head the only thing he saw was Jaune's fist coming torwards his face, time felth like it was slowing down tilting his head a bit leaving Jaune to graze his cheek'' not quite'' imediatle Ren understood what it was going to happen but for him it was to late to doge his next atack Jaune coming straight with his knee hiting Ren's chin making him go above Jaune in the air'' Kah I shoudn't left my guard down for a second'' Ren was in the air glancing down he didn't see his leader down anymore'' I will end this'' Jaune was behind Ren's back hiting him once with his knee making him wince in pain second hit came straight to his chest hiting him with his ankle taking this oportunity to stand above him using his strengh and the gravity Jaune propulsed Ren down in the middle of the arena hiting the ground so hard making a spider weeb crack where he fell but the las and final atack while Jaune was up in the air turning his body with a backflip and fallind down really hard on Ren's abdomen breaking his aura'' this is the end of the match the winner Jaune Arc, an excelend display of true skills'' Jaune locked at Ren and smirked'' I can see you are a true fighter Ren'' he pulled his teammate up from the ground puting one arm around his shoulder'' we shall desquise more at the medical wing''

To Be Continued.


	4. Chapter 4

1-Toshiro thank you for your comment and help I was really happy to see someone giving me a little bit of help and I truly appreciate and for the harem or single I am still thinking for it but your Idea with Amber was quite good I never trough about it in the first place and true to your words she truly doesn't get to much love but still thank you for the review.

2-Shadow Joestar thank you for appreciating my story and comment and I know, I know I might have been to heartless to Nora and Ren but long story short I won't spoil it, by the way, do you have a girl in mind to pair with Jaune?

3-StarSaber5 you can vote only for one girl, sorry but if everyone could choose someone x1000 there would not be a pool anymore so think wisely who do you want to choose.

So right now the pool show us

Pyrrha-1

Yang-1

Glynda-1

Amber-1

Blake-0

Arslan-0

Weiss-0

Winter-0

Rese-0

Ilia-0

Emerald-0

Cinder-0

Neo-0

Alright, everybody, this is the end of the pool and before you start reading fair warning the pool will decide Jaune's future story and please make the wise decisions cause I don't want to leave you with trauma on and by the way let me give you a head start you have like 2 more chapters until the dance begins so better hurry or you might not like who Jaune's wife and lover will be Hehehe...

ANYWAY ENJOY

After the battle between Ren and Jaune, Nora didn't know what to do only to think about Ren and his health not wanting to see him hurt

''Nora you need to keep yourself calm Ren will be fine'' said Pyrrha who was slowly patting her on the back

''How can you say something like that Pyrrha'' sniffing and her lower lip was trembling

'' I hate to say this but Jaune was right we don't deserve to be here and even call yourself huntresses'' Nora was crying and at the same time she was mad at herself instead to do the right thing she only wasted her potential

Meanwhile, at the medical wing Jaune was sitting at Ren's bed with a plaster on his right cheek while Ren was covered in bruises Jaune watched him'' Well I say Ren you truly show some potential in the fight''

Ren turned his head and looked straight at Jaune's face smirking'' Well at last I managed to land a blow hehe...''

Ren turned his head again now watching the white ceiling'' Jaune can you tell me why did you cast away our friends?''

Jaune knew that this was going to happen but he knew about it and Ren earned the trust that Jaune was looking for ''Ren as you can see I despise racism and people who say that they will protect and defend the innocent and in need but when Velvet was bullied nobody stood against Cardin you were the only one I saw who wanted to jump in and help''

Ren watched his leader who spoke the truth '' But Ren I wasn't going to let that happen, I just wanted to see the people that call themself our friends, even for me it was hard to cast them away from us especially Nora''

''I see now Jaune and I didn't expect this to work so well but...'' he was a bit skeptical to ask this question

''Why Nora, Pyrrha, and team RWBY, they need to learn the value of friendship and family the true importance of people around them and who could they trust then I will be ready to forgive them and they will learn a life lesson'' watching Ren winching in pain Jaune got up from his seat and put his palm on his chest pulsating energy from it straight to his chest heling his bruises and wounds.

''Why Jaune why do you help me even though I was against you'' Ren got up from his bed turning around and facing Jaune locking him straight in the eye.

''Ren you are the brother I wish I had and it makes me happy to help you but forgive me for not telling you earlier, some lessons are better-learned trough mistakes and hardships of life instead of telling them'' A small smile appeared on Jaune's face knowing that he can fully trust Ren'' Jaune got up from his chair and walked slowly while speaking to Ren towards the door.

''Jaune what about the others, when we separated from them what they will do without us?'' Jaune's hand grabbed the doorknob

'' Ren everything will be fine although at this moment they are listening so why don't you ask them that question yourself'' Opening the door and a small cascade of girls fell to the ground.

'' I can see we got our selfs some spies do pray to tell why are you listening to our conversation?'' Jaune was a little pissed about the fact that they where spying them

Nora and Pyrrha were embarrassed about the spying on they're them but team RWBY could not stay and watch them being blamed and punished for worrying they're friend and leader they had to say something to stop all of this hate.

''Who do you think that you are to say something like that to them indeed you are a leader but I think that Profesor Ozpin might have made the wrong decision choosing you as a leader'' Weiss got in front of Jaune pointing straight at his chest'' And I thought that you were wise enough to think about your friends

Jaune wanted to give her a piece of his mind but was stopped by Ren's hand who touched his shoulder turning his head to see Ren'' I will make things straight Jaune''

'' Weiss you always say the things that sound right to you, you always say that not carrying about the consequences'' Ren's voice got a little darker Nora knew that something bad was going to happen she wanted to stop this madness but Ren's head turned to lock straight at Nora

''If you try to intervene Nora I will never forgive you'' He turned his head and looked straight at Weiss

"You call yourself an heiress that you are the next in the generation for the SDC I thought that where something else than your father but now I know, you for sure are from your father's image, not caring about others opinions the only thing that you carry about is only to gain something from us or them...''

Weiss was taken aback never she expected to hear such words from Ren'' What do you mean from others''

Ren started to laugh making everyone lock at his skeptically but not Jaune he knew what is going to happen'' Look at you father Weiss it is true that the farnus have jobs and all but what if one of them refuses to work what is going to happen to them, and let me answer your question they will either be punished or even killed by the SDC to shorten the story of your company and your value you worth nothing and your company stands above of innocent farnus people and even children if you won't believe me ask Nora and she will tell you the same thing''

Ruby and Yang were taken aback by the word that Ren said even Blake did not know what to say anymore she didn't know what was happening anymore ''That is preposterous my father would not do such thing I can assure you of that...''

''It is true Weiss your father treats the farnus and people that work in the mines horribly'' Nora's voice reached to their ears the more shocked were the girls when Nora told them.

''How do you think that we managed to get our money, weapons and managed to come to attend Beacon Academy, trough hardships and labor'' all the attention was thrown at Nora she unzipped her blouse with her left hand she covered her bust turning her back to team RWBY and the rest showing them the ugly scars that she got on her back. Everyone gasped when they saw Nora's scars on her back tears were falling from her eyes.

''When I was small my family left got killed by the Grimm and I was an outcasted barely surviving with stealing and sleeping in the gutter looking for a warm place but everyone outcasted me I was barely managing to survive but Ren's home and mine were destroyed by a Nuckelavee a terrifying grim we barely managed to escape but Ren was there and he kept me safe and calm effulging us with his semblance making us invisible in the Grimm's eyes than both of us where inseparable'' Ren showed remorse alongside with Jaune team RWBY and Pyrrha where shocked when they heard the cruel truth coming straight from the happy bubbly Valkyre never they knew that something so harsh could happen to both Ren and Nora both of them losing their families to the Grimm, Ren's gaze laid upon the rest of the girls.

"Me and Ren where together always and bouth of us started to work hard we tried to survive each and everyday unthill we found out that the SDC needs people and especially children we were 12 years old and hunger makes you do a lot of crazy things but not eating for a week traight we decidet to get ourself a job to raise some money for our weapons, equipment, and suplies we wanted to make our way to Beacon soon as posibile but there was an incident involving SDC if you wonder why they were locking for children they discovered some rare dust kristals in the mines but the other dust krystals were way to close to each other and mining there would mean a werry big tragedy for the farnus and mankind, I was suposed to get next in the hole but I was waiting for Ren to get out from the hole then we felth a few thugs of the rope that was holding him, meaning something went wrong inside the hole and he was asking for help the soliders didn't want to wait anymore and they wanted to cut the rope that Ren was holding with dear life I tryed to opose them but it was falling to deaf ears so the cut the rope from the post that was helding Ren.

Nora's whole body was shaking out of the memory that was holding and showing on her back Sniffing'' I managed to grab hold the rope that was holding Ren grazing my hands' blood was coming out from my palms but the guards didn't want to waste any more time on him and I and they started to hit my back with a whip tearing my clothes making my back bleed from the wounds at that time I didn't have my aura unlocked so the pain was excruciating but I didn't want to lose him''

Nobody in the room dared to say anything or do anything until Jaune made a move that nobody expected he got up from the chair and got straight to Nora hugging her tightly, he looked at team RWBY ''Ruby I am requesting you from a leader to another can you and the rest of the team leave us we shall talk more tomorrow, this is something that I want to do trough with regret I say that I do not trust you enough and time will tell when I see that you are worthy I will personally tell all of you in detail but please leave us alone''

Yang was first to object but she was stopped by her sister'' Yang as a team leader I order you and the rest of my team to leave them be I understand what Jaune is trying to tell us but right now this is not the place that we shall discuss and I know for sure that all of us need to know each other better we should not hold any secrets from the past around us if we want to be a good team'' Never in Yang's life she did not expect to see Rubi so mature and straight forward taking lead as a true leader'' Alright sis if you say so that means we have a lot to talk, alright girls lest move on''

Team RWBY was exiting the medical wing alongside with Pyrrha'' Pyrrha you are part of the team and I will give you this chance to redeem yourself in front of us'' She was taken aback and she didn't know what to say she only locked down on the ground and agree to accept her crush's request.

The door closed Jaune waited for a few second and he took a blanket to cover Nora's bareback ''You can go and sit together with Ren I forgive you for the mistake that you made at the canteen I can truly see your colors and there are beautiful, truly Ren here is a lucky guy *Wink* to have a girl like you around him go sit alongside with him in the bed''

Nora blushed when she heard the words Jaune said it a bit loud to her making sure that Ren could hear them he then took 2 chairs one for himself and the other one for Pyrrha he trowed the chair straight at Pyrrha who stoped the chair before making an impact with her face, raising her hand a black aura covered her palm meaning that she used her semblance something that didn't want to show it yet.

''Hmm I see that you can manage to control polarity, thus this is the thing why are you still hiding thing's from us I can understand Ren and Nora they're whole life had been only hardships and struggling but you Pyrrha to everyone else you can be the Undefeated Champion Of Mistral but for us what are you now, what are we to you cause for my eye's can see a small girl too afraid to speak with her partner and teammates''

Jaune's words were painful and harsh but his words spoke truth something that she was admiring at him Pyrrha used her semblance to put the chair down she took a sid and now Jaune, Ren, and Nora where watching Pyrrha with curiosity.

''Well I graduated at the top of my class in Sanctum Academy before moving to Vale to attend Beacon Academy, before arriving at Beacon, I became the mascot for Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes and won the Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row. But sometimes life doesn't go the way that you want when they unlocked my aura they didn't know what my semblance was and I would go starving if I didn't listen to them, they were crazy after money and fame there where the day's when I would sleep in the trees trying to defend myself from the Grimm but one time my mother threw a knife at me and in a panic I raised my hand and stopped the knife with my polarity then hell was let loose countless day's training promising me if I ever lose a match they will sell my body to the highest bidder on the black market has no notion of life and time every time I tried to speak to a somebody or try to get a break to sleep they would put aura infusing cuffs on my hands and my father would always hurt me shouting at me, for not listening and opposing against they're will I knew if I stood more around them I would have broken down and do something unimaginable.

Pyrrha took down her arm guards and showed her wrists, marking so chains and cuffs what would block the aura of the person who holds onto them, her wrists were bearing the scars that could not fade something that she was ashamed of and hid inside the armguards from her partner and teammates.

''This is a part of my life and I also mention that I have never experienced a meaningful relationship due to my family, status, and talents. I was too afraid of what kind of reaction I will get from my teammates''

Pyrrha was ashamed of herself for revealing such a tragic story to her team she was facing the ground ashamed of what she told them tears were falling on her face Jaune got up from his chair got in front of Pyrrha putting a hand on her shoulder she locks up and at Jaune who watched her eye's looking for something but she failed to notice that the palm that was holding her was glowing and Jaune did something that she didn't expect, he pulled her in a hug.

'' I can truly say that I have beautiful people around me and I am truly happy to be your leader you Pyrrha and Nora passed with flying colors I can finally say it that I trust my team with my own life''

She couldn't hold anymore and she jumped in his arms crying tears of joy and happiness, he made a gesture to Nora and Ren as well to join the hug the group hug lasted a full minute until all of them pulled back and sit down in a circle Jaune and Pyrrha on the chairs while Nora and Ren on the bed thus this was a great opportunity for Ren to ask.

''Jaune forgive me for being so straight forward but what is your life story if you don't mind telling us?''

He knew that this time will come and took a small breath calming himself from the painful memory'' No Ren it is alright I know something about you and I trust you enough for me to tell you my life story. When I was little my mother and father wanted to unlock my aura at a very young age but then the village that was called my hometown got attacked by Grimm all the kind of them I was tracked down by them and I barely managed to escape I tried to survive long enough alone in the forest but I was on a tight spot in the forest and there was a cascade behind me the only thing my instincts told me was to jump when I hit the water I lost conscience''

Jaune grunted knowing that he was lying straight to his teammate's face's but he fully knew that he promised his master to never tell the secret and truth of his skills knowing full well how people would react, knowing this fact he told them only half of the truth and he could still manage to live only with his master approval he could tell them the full truth about his journey but still he felt like somebody was watching him this felling could not let it down on the drain.

''I see it has gotten pretty late how about we go to our room and sleep tomorrow well see what is going to happen''

Ozpin was locking on the screen watching team JNPR listening to their stories'' Hmm I see Mister Arc still doesn't want to show his true nature, he still not trust them enough'' closing the screen and sipping from his coffee ''Time will tell''

To Be Continue.


	5. Chapter 5

So everyone the pool today lets take a look at the pool and see who is going to be the winner. I am happy to know that people like my story and thank you for the reviews and comments on this story hope you will enjoy it and by the way hope you love this part Hahaha...

Pyrrha-2

Yang-3

Glynda-1

Amber-1

Blake-1

Weiss-0

Arslan-0

Winter-0

Cinder-0

Emerald-0

Rese-0

Ilia-0

Neo-0

Alright, I can see where everybody is trying to go but time will tell as I told you and right now trust me ANYWAY ENJOY!

On the next day, Jaune woke up seeing his teammates still sleeping when he rose from his bed took his school and locked at the watch still 4:15 in the morning, receiving a message in his scroll that all of the students should prepare for a field trip around 9:30 for gathering supplies and samples for Profesor Peach he knew that his friends and sister team will need this trip but deeply thinking he knew that their si still enough time for him to train and prepare himself for the field trip.

Around 8:00 he came back to his room not expecting his teammates to be up at this hour, Nora was jumping around like a maniac all being happy for the field trip that has to come'' Fearless leader are you ready for this trip cause I am supercharged and ready to go'' Jaune lucked a bit skeptical at Nora making her and the rest of the team a bit tensed thinking that something went wrong again'' Ren!'' Jaune asked his name with a serious tone making him look a bit questioning but didn't say any words'' Did Nora found out where the Ozpin's coffee supplies where hidden or I am the only one who is so pumped and ready and couldn't wait for any more for this trip to come COME HERE YOU BUNDLE OF HAPPY ENERGY!''

Making Nora meep of surprise hugging her and putting the girl on his shoulders'' Hell Yeah our fearless leader is awesome I can't wait for this trip to begin'' Ren breathed easily not expecting his team leader to be like this, Jaune was laughing with Nora and then he turned his head looking at Ren and Pyrrha who were surprised to see Jaune like this trowing Nora in a funny manner on her bed Jaune put his hands on his thighs

''Come on Ren, Pyrrha don't think that I am an emotionless leader who doesn't know how to have fun with his friends you passed the test and I can finally be myself around you guy's or do I look like the kind of guy who is hardcore and don't know the meaning of having fun?''

Both Ren and Nora nodded theyre heads comically, Jaune turned his head and lock'ed at Pyrrha who was surpised she scrached her cheek givind a small laught and blush'' Well Jaune I can't say that you where happy all the time around us but It is a first time when we saw you laughting and having fun'' Jaune felth like an arrow had piercied his back'' Yeah it was a surpise for me to see you like this fearles leader I even expected that you where going to shout at me for being happy and glad that we where gonna spend time tugether as a team'' Another arrow just piercied Jaune on the back felling more emotionall pain in his boddy ''Truth be told Jaune I trough that I was going to spar with you again only to calm yourself down a bit'' The third arrow and last hitting Jaune really bad his emotions felling his body turning in stone and craking a bit ''Not you to Ren I had hope in you and you left me down sniff'' for a few silent seconds that passed everyone brust in laughter of what happened shocking Jaune from what happened he saw Nora who was rolling in bed all while grabing a hold of her stomach laughting so hard even Ren and Pyrrha where laughting at Jaune's reaction locking at his teammates who where laughting so hard Jaune glanced at Ren.

'' Well think of this as a small punishment for you and making us go through that emotional rollercoaster yesterday'' Ren who could not bear to see Jaune's shocked face anymore burst again in laughter, the only thing that Jaune could do was laugh never in all of his years he felt so open and safe near people who he only knew them for such a little time, only his master could make him laugh, he could be glad to have such good people around him and he was happy about it soon the door of his room started to be banged turning around and reaching for the doorknob he opened the door seeing Ruby and the rest of the team still in their pajamas.

''What is all of this laughing did something happen?'' Ruby who was still yawning but she was shoved away by Weiss ''How can I have my beauty sleep this early in the morning when I hear all of you laughing so hard'' She forgot one important thing she Yang didn't tell her sister or the rest of the team that Weiss slept with her makeup on and it was all destroyed nobody noticed until Jaune screamed out of the shock making more harder for Yang to hold her laughter Pyrrha saw Jaune's face losing color like he saw a ghost going near her leader who was a few steps away from Weiss she passed the heiress and Pyrrha got in front of Jaune how his eyes could not leave Weiss's face he lifted a finger pointing at Weiss's face, Pyrrha turned her head and in a split of a second she jumped in Jaune's arms screaming ''THE WHITE WITCH JAUNE!''

All of this ruckus reached to even Glynda and Ozpin who where patroling the academy halls making sure every student is awake and prepared to go and have breakfast before leaving to Forever Fall forest to gather the samples for Profesor Peach, Glynda and Ozpin started to run straight to team JNPR room following the screams Glynda and Ozpin got pass Ruby, Yang while still managing to keep a straight face and holding her camera filming it and blake who kept her composure while she as well as trying to hold her laughter.

''What is the meaning of this what is with all of this ruckus what is happening here?'' Weiss heard the combat professor voice and she turned around who she didn't know what was happening but when her eyes saw the SDC Heiress who turned around the only thing that her instincts and fears where screaming in her head panic and fear she jumped on Ozpin's while he was holding her bridal style as well screaming ''WHITE WITCH AAAAAHH OZPIN SAVE ME!'' Glynda with her eyes closed while she was in Ozpin's arms she opened her eye's and saw Ozpin soul slowly fading from the corner fo his mouth and the rarest sight to ever live and be a witness is Ozpin's coffee mug who hit the ground shattering at the moment that made contact with the cold and hard concrete.

Weiss got enough'' What is happening and why everyone is scared of me and call me the White Witch?''

Ruby got in front of her partner who she put her right arm on her shoulder'' Weiss it is really hard for me to do this but you have something on your face, do you want to know the truth?'' Ruby was still managing to hold a straight face while knowing well that the laughter could not be kept in prison anymore, and Weiss who got more pissed at her partner. While Ruby was telling her partner if she was ready Yang grabbed a face mirror.

''Where is it Ruby can you tell me where to clean'' Ruby made a small ''uh well to put it short it is on all of your face'' while in the background Jaune's body trembled alongside with Pyrrha who were constantly repeating the White Witch, while Glynda was holding Ozpin's body for dear like and the Headmaster's body it felt like it turned into stone. Weiss could not wait for any more time ''I demand that somebody bring me a mirror'' soon after Yang came back and gave Weiss the mirror ''Sure thing Weiss-cream here'' reaching her hand and grabbing the mirror before locking into her hands started to tremble she took the air in and closed her eyes pointing the mirror straight to her face and in a second she opened her eyes.

''KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA'' The scream could be heard all around Beacon even Profesor Port who was sleeping peacefully got up in an instant grabbing his trusty Blowhard jumping off from the bed only in his boxers and his trusty white shirt barely naked ''It seems that the Grimm Banshee had finally decided to fight'' busting the door open and running straight to the location where the scream could be heard channeling his aura to his feet running so fast putting Ruby's semblance at shame he saw Ozpin holding Glynda bridal style ''THOU!'' making a jump while he was still wearing only boxers with his trusty weapon and shirt falling in front of the room and all the horrors and Grimm he saw in his life none of them were more horrifying than the banshee she could split your eardrums making sure that a normal person without aura could easily die from the shock and pain, some people say that the power of a banshee scream could easily break the teeth inside your mouth making an excruciating pain meaning easy death.

''Haza do not freet my colleagues I got this handled'' turning his head looking straight at the people but one thing he didn't see there was no Grimm only the professors and students who were now laughing at the scream and face Weiss made only for the poor old man to see the heiress holding a mirror still shocked watching her face only for him to get a little mad for not seeing the banshee Grimm, leaning his weapon on his shoulder still wearing his boxers and trusty white shirt.

''HohoHaha I see there is not a banshee Grimm out here anymore meaning it flee when it heard me comming down then I see not a problem out here'' Weiss heard the profesor who spoke and got mad for her a ruined makeup was a big problem letting down the face mirror and shouter ''THIS IS A HUGE PROBLEM JUST LOOK AT MY FACE'' she put away the mirror and showerd her face to Profesor Port who nearly had a heart attack and shouted ''THE WHITE WITCH'' In the moment of shock the old man aimed with his weapon and shoot straight at Weiss while shouting, trough this was a grave mistake that Weiss will pay dearly with her life time felth like it had just slow down but for Jaune it was enough time to get in front of Weiss bending his knees clenching his fist leaving open only his index finger and pinky open using his energy to bend the firepower form the old profesor burning his hands a little bit using the momentum of the power while using his energy the dust amo was pulveryded and only the fire remained while mantaining the power Jaune trough of something in his head '' Such power I barelly managed to save Weiss, if this had hit her she would had taken quite the damage but I cant contain this power any more longer I need to release it'' Jaune remembered the storyes that the old profestor keep telling them at his call fo how he had took heavy blows and survived meaning that he can stustain his own blow, without any trough it was time for Jaune to release the power that he was holding with his bear hands and right now in an instant Jaune trew the firepower back at the old profesor burning his hands in the process.

''Is everyone alright? Sorry professor but I couldn't keep it anymore contained are you alright?'' The hall was filled with smoke everyone was coughing but they all responded with a small yeah and everything's good.

''OHOOO I see that there are the student's who listen to my story's of my younger days but this small fire could not do any more damage to me so everything is fine HAHAHA!'' the smoke and dust were falling down but right now something more horror appeared in front of the students and professors who were witnesses...

'Everyone who witnessed the accident screamed so hard Winter and even James Ironwood could feel something really bad had happened and he was glad that he didn't have to witness, all of the girls fainted and at the corner fo they're mouth's you could see they're should slowly ascending to Oumm

Profesor Port in his birth suit all naked and without any clothes a small fire still lived on his brilliant mustache but then everybody screamed like the world was ending nearly everyone fainted except for Jaune who got in the bathroom and grabbed his bath dressing-gown who made his way locking at the professor straight in his eyes'' Ummm professor you might need this'' Jaune locked the professor straight in the eye, the professor doing the same thing.

''Ohh it is me or this morning is kinda chilly'' Jaune holding a straight face told the professor '' Sir it is my fault for redirecting the shoot at you but please put this on you'' The old man got a little irritated at the request of the younger ones.

''And tell me a good reason why I should do that young one?'' Jaune sigh and locked at the professor's eyes

''Well when I threw your attack back at you the fire might have burned your clothes'' The professor raised his brow and looked at the damage that had been done to his clothes

''Point taken thank you for your support young Jaune I must take my leave now if you don't mind'' Jaune nodded and accepted the professor's apology.

A few hours had passed and the next thing Jaune knew everyone who was a witness was forced to take the rest of remaining day off due to a small accident surely the whole day and the academy will support any costs of any purchases and the first tow where Ozpin and Glynda who drowned themselves with alcohol while the girls from Team RWBY.

''Well I must admit Glynda my dear *hic* I never had seen such a *hic* a fine back'' Drowning another glass

''Uhgg please don't *hic* remind me Oz I just want to *hic* forget this memory and the *hic* alcohol is failing me this time'' Locking at Ozpin who now was bending down and grabbing another bottle of alcohol but this bottle was all black he got up from his chair and leaned the bottle in front fo Glynda, she raised her head and took the bottle and read ''For Grimm Moments'' she raised her head and locked at Ozpin

''Well might as well say it, screw this hope this is enough'' Ozpin knew for certain that this bottle will make both of them forget this horror memory ''This will do trust me, Glynda''

Ruby got out in Vale and started to eat all the cookies in all the shops almost passing out from the sugar rush alongside Weiss who didn't want to remember the sight.

Yang went out in the training room and destroyed all the training dummies and Grimm simulation's almost breaking the record of killing so many Grimm who was standing in her way through always screaming ''WHY MEE, MY EYESS and MAKE IT STOP''

Blake wasn't better at each book she tried to read the image of the main character from the book will always do stuff with Professor Port and it wasn't a pleasing sight.

Meanwhile, at team JMPR room the girls were tucked in the boy's beds alongside with them they're eyes looked like they had met something that they should not have Jaune locked at Ren who was caressing Nora's head like a small child who had a nightmare whispering to her ''I am here nobody will take you away shhh'' Jaune looked down and saw Pyrrha giving him the pout, meaning that she as well wanted to be taken care of her secret crus... I mean leader and Jaune began doing the same thing that Ren was doing to Nora caring for her the same way his brother was doing with Nora.

"Haa there my little Pyr, everything will be alright'' while caressing Pyrrha's head Jaune thought that this will be a long day.

To Be Continued.


End file.
